The Girl And The Purple book
by ZatchBellgirl7667
Summary: the New Battle For King Has Begon and Kiara Livington a High school graduate finds a purple book at the library that no one can read and so she get's it for free while going home one night she meets someone named Danny...Danny X OC
1. The Girl And The Purple Book

Kiara livington a american highschool graduate sat in her room reading a book that she couldn't understand a word of it had a languge she had never seen before so it interested her in reading it "jeez I have never seen letters like this in my life is this Japanese or something?" sighed Kiara after closing the book and putting it on her nightstand "well Grandpa Goldo is going to be mad if I stay up any longer better go to sleep" sighed Kiara as she layed her head down and went to sleep for the night.

The Next Morning as Kiara awoke it was raining outside her bedroom window she liked the rain usaully today was different though she had this wierd feeling about today that she didn't got out of bed and put on her work uniform it was a white T-shirt and ,dark navy blue jacket and her usual bluejeans,after getting her clothes on she looked at the purple book that she had been trying to read for a month now she picked it up and opened it and tryed once more before finally giving up and going downstairs for Breakfest, "finally you get down here what took you so long" said in a angry voice "sorry it took me a while to find my jacket" said Kiara in defence for being late " ok ok just eat I have to leave soon so eat quikly Kiara!" " ok ok jeez" said Kiara in a angry and annoyed voice,finally after Kiara got done with her breakfest they started to walk out of the house when suddenly Kiara yelled" Hold on I forgot something!!" and ran back into the house to get it " she alway's forget's somthing what a handful" said finally Kiara came out of the house with her backpack she had had it since she was a little kid she had alway's kept her stuff in it she never really liked purses, as they started to get in the car Kiara asked her Grandpa " grandpa Goldo?" "yes what is it Kiara?" he said in responce to his Grandaughter " I was wondering can you read this language" she said as she got the purple book out of her backpack and held it up for him to see, "Kiara where did you get that book?" said her Grandpa in disbelief " I found it in the storage room at a library the lady said I could have it becuase no one could read it." she said as she closed the book and put it on her lap "well no only certain people can read those books." said in a shaky voice "ahh were here finally" Said as we steped out of the car "man why does he love this place so much work jeez" sighed Kiara they were in front of where they worked a old book store that sat at the corner of the street no one visted most of the time it was just torists the place was old with some broken and stained wood here and there and the windows weren't that great either Kiara wondered why her Grandpa even liked working here she didn't see his point in it like he did if she asked he would alway's tell her " you should do what you love doing before you leave this world" she didn't really understand what that meant but she knew that he loved this store and he made her work here and ring up the books that people wanted, unlocked the door and they went in Kiara went behind the counter and sat in the chair that came up to her stomach,while her uncle went into the back room where he normally was she wondered what he did back there somtimes when sudenly the door opened and the little cow bell rang and she saw a boy he had black hair that covered his eyes and a dark gray shirt and black pants he was fairly tall he looked around her age about 14 or 15 she didn't know he looked around at the books and she could hear her uncle in his room he was speaking loudly and she assumed he was on the phone she ignored it and watched as the black haired boy looked at one book after another before finally leaving she asumed he was looking for something and didn't find it, "Kiara were having a guest for dinner tonight so make sure you pick up some more food from the store while your out later ok!" yelled from the back room " Ok who are we having over?" she yelled back " A old Friend of mine!" he yelled.


	2. The meeting of a old friend

"Ok" yelled Kiara back to her uncle she got the book back out of her back pack and sat there once agian trying to read the language that she couldn't understand she didn't know if could understand it he just said that only certian people can read it she wondered what he meant by that what kind of people she wondered when suddenly the door opened and in walked in the one guy she hated the most Hiro Kiramaru he was alway's mean to her but at the same time he flirted with her she didn't understand him very much only that he hated guy's his age and old guys and that he was very mean he had Blonde hair and green eyes he alway's wore a orange sweatshirt and bluejeans he alway's looked for the same book "Ki Ki no tima my" the same book he'd ask for she wondered what was so important about that book anyway her grandpa had never heard of it niether has she but she wondered what it was when suddenly Hiro came up to the desk " Hey cutie" he said as he winked " hello Hiro" she said in a annoyed voice " i'm looking for Ki Ki No Tima My do you have it" he asked with a smile " Nope" Kiara said as she frowned in hatred at him " oh well I guess i'll see you later Cutie" Hiro said as he left " god he get's on my nerves" Kiara sighed as she went looked at the Purple book sprawled out on the table she began on the first letter and tried to read it she couldn't,she didn't know what to do her interest in this book was very high and she wanted to read really bad she didn't know what to do so she spent the rest of the morning and afternoon trying to read it.  
That evening.  
"let's go home my old friend will be here in a our" said as he locked the door to the Bookstore " ok i'm going to the store ok so bye." Kiara said as she started to walk "Ok Kiara be safe and don't talk to strangers" the old man called after her " OK i get it bye see you later" Kiara said before running off at the house "I wonder how long Kiara is going to be she has already been 30 minutes he'll be here any minute..." sighed as he started to walk into the living room *someone knocks on the door* "ahh that must be him" said with a smile he opens the door " Hey old man whats up!" shouted the guest as he started to come in " Danny it's good to see you agian it's been awhile hasn't it!" said with a smile "yeah it has old man" he said before giving him a thumbs up and then sitting on the couch "so what's for dinner?" he asked "I don't know" sighed after sitting down beside him " my grandaughter is still at the store." " your gradduaghter should she be with her parent's or something?" said Danny in a confused voice "well..." sighed " her parents were murdered..." said in a soft tone "W-What!?" "Yes they were murdered she tries not to think about it and if you talk about it she leaves the room or she just doesn't say anything the people who murdered them are still at large to" sighed before he heard footsteps inside " AHHHH run run for you life AHHHHH" she screamed before hitting the floor and rolling into a ball while a whole pack of dogs got on her "HEY DOGS SCAT GO ON GO AWAY" Danny said after hitting the dogs outside and closing the door " Hey are you ok Girl?" he said then suddenly the girl turned over and looked at him he felt a blush on his face as he indured the sparkiling blue eyes and the short orange hair she had that was in a ponytail on the right side and her Dark Blue jacket and blue jeans " yes i'm alright" she said in a confused voice the Boy had Wite hair and and jem like eyes that were a deep purple a wite shirt and a purple shirt under it with Black arm bands and purple pants she sat up and said "who are you?" " This is Danny he's our guest Danny this is my grandaughter Kiara Kiara Danny Danny Kiara" said "h-hi" Danny said as his face turned a crimson red " hi Danny it's nice to meet you" she said as she felt a blush cover her face she got off the floor and the food and went into the kitchen and started to make dinner "she's really cute" Danny said as he looked at "yes but somthing worries me.." said "what is it?" said Danny " She found a spell book she's been trying to read it she's been carring it with her every where she doesn't know what it is either" sighed "Really what color is it? he said "it's purple why?" "just wondering.." said Danny " you guy's Dinners ready" Kiara Called out from the Kitchen they both go into the Kitchen and see that there is a meal on the table ready to eat rice meatballs tamato sauce sushi and some fish and milk as the drink let's eat she said they all sit down to eat and start to talk about what was going on in each others lives...

After Dinner "Well i'm going to bed for the night,night Danny Night Grandpa "Night" Danny called " "Goodnight Kiara" called as Kiara went into her room she put on her PJ's her favorite ones the ones with sheep on them and got in bed she pulled the book out of her back pack and started trying agian and she couldn't read,then suddenly the door opened and Danny came in "Hey Kiara I just wan-" Danny stoped as he saw the book in her hands he went over to her bedside and grabed the book from her and looked at it "Hey this is my spell book" shouted Danny "NO this is my book someone gave it to me!" shouted Kiara Danny just looked at her and sighed fine what ever just don't let it catch fire ok and you can keep it " umm ok" she said "well i'm going to bed now night" said Danny " ummm ok Goodnight Danny" Kiara shouted back "well better go to sleep to" said kiara after turning off the lights and going to sleep... 


End file.
